Unspoken Words
by Lolie-Lili
Summary: OS I love you for a long time. Bella aime Edward et Edward aime Bella. Mais avec la volonté de vivre sa jeunesse, sa vie et tant pis, même sans lui, même sans elle, les non-dits restent éternels, inaliénables, irévocables...
1. Unspoken Words

OS - I love you for... a long time.

Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Edward/Bella – All Humans

Scénario n°1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/

Les mots imposés sont en gras : lampe de chevet, limousine, ordinateur, télécommande, plante verte, orchidée, palmier.

Relecture et correction par Popolove. Merci à toi !

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

* * *

Je me préparais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Confortablement emmitouflée dans le peignoir qu'ils fournissaient, je brossais mes cheveux pensivement. Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu dans la vie d'un écrivain car avait lieu dans quelques heures la fameuse conférence de presse si le bouquin a marché du tonnerre.

C'est là où l'auteur se met en avant et pleure légèrement, remercie ses parents, puisqu'ils ont contribué à la naissance de l'auteur et à son savoir. Ses enfants également, sans qui le bouquin aurait été terminé plus tôt et donc n'aurait pas été si parfait. Peut-être son ancien voisin de pallier, qui l'a poussé à déménager pour pouvoir effectuer de prometteuses nuits blanches, et puis l'agent immobilier, qui lui a déniché le nid parfait bien que la connexion haut-débit soit médiocre. Et le vieux monsieur qui fait uriner son chien en face de la maison tous les matins à sept heures vingt, qui l'a inspiré, sans trop savoir comment. L'auteur affirme alors que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais ça, il l'a déjà dit pour son diplôme, son premier appartement, son mariage, la naissance du premier bébé puis du deuxième ainsi que le jour où il a simplement fini son bouquin. Bien que, en toute fausse modestie, d'autres auraient mérité cet honneur.

Bella Swan, vingt-quatre ans, célibataire et pas mère. Habitant à nouveau chez mon père, ayant dû quitter la résidence universitaire. La seule personne que je voyais à sept heures vingt le matin dans la rue était Lauren Mallory, sans fierté ni humilité quelconque, dire à son compagnon du jour de ramasser les déjections de Duffy, chihuahua affublée d'un nœud rose et d'un veston assorti. Et malgré tout, je portais le statut d'écrivain. C'est pourquoi dans la chambre payée par la maison d'édition, je me demandais ce que diable allais-je pouvoir marmonner dans mon discours face à des journalistes, des fans et des flashs crépitants.

J'avais écrit un bouquin. Un roman presque autobiographique, suffisamment burlesque et sentimental pour plaire à des femmes d'âge mur en quête d'un renouveau sexuel mais avec suffisamment de romance pour lancer au galop l'imagination débordante des étudiantes. Je ne pensais pas à grand chose en écrivant ni quand, contre toute attente, j'avais envoyé le manuscrit à la maison d'édition de Seattle. J'avais passé une licence d'arithmétique et j'avais été un peu prise au dépourvu en apprenant que mon livre était un « réel succès , qu'ils l'avaient « adoré », qu'ils le « lanceraient sur le marché » et que si les ventes dépassaient dix milliers d'exemplaires, ils organiseraient une « conférence de presse ». Et surtout, qu'ils me présentaient leur « félicitations Miss Isabella Marie Swan ». Certes. Grand bien. J'avais tourné en rond pendant un moment, me fustigeant intérieurement et me demandant si la fuite à l'étranger était une bonne solution. J'étais finalement restée cloitrée, sortant parfois au supermarché, persuadée que mon livre à l'eau de rose, faussement jugé par une dame probablement cocue à la maison d'édition, serait un bide monumental et que l'exil n'était pas nécessaire. Cependant, le montant du chèque envoyé à l'adresse du bon vieux shérif, mon père, par lettre recommandée ainsi que le post-it joint, annonçant que le but avait été atteint et qu'il était temps de fixer une date, m'avaient rendue livide. Et je me retrouvais six mois plus tard dans une chambre aux draps de soie crème, aux tentures et rideaux de soie crème, à la** lampe de chevet** crème, habillée d'un peignoir de soie crème à me creuser la tête pour quelque chose qu'une mathématicienne avait tout sauf envie de faire.

- Rassure-moi, tu comptes accélérer un peu et passer au cheveu suivant ? Siffla Rosalie depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Je la fixai à travers le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle en m'arrachant la brosse à cheveux des mains et en la passant sous l'eau, tu t'apprêtes à te faire remarquer par pas mal de monde. C'est un peu la honte, mais vu le fric que tu gagnes tu peux te le permettre. Et à part ça, tu as rendu tes cheveux électriques, c'est une horreur, grimaça-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, Ô prêtresse de la beauté et de l'évènementiel... Raillai-je.

- Tais-toi un peu, sinon on n'aura jamais fini. Quitte à se pavaner devant une salle de conférence bondée, autant le faire en étant bien apprêtée.

Rosalie Hale était ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée. On s'était surtout rapprochées durant la dernière année : elle avait eu besoin de mes précieux conseils concernant mes expériences sentimentales. Depuis on ne se quittait plus, bien que nos chemins fussent séparés pour les études supérieures. Elle était la fille la plus excentrique que je connaissais, pas physiquement mais moralement. Elle n'hésitait pas à partager, dans les détails, ses diverses expériences, me faisant rougir au début puis participer après m'être habituée. Ses deux parents étaient divorcés et ne pouvaient plus s'encadrer et elle possédait une multitude de demi-frères, demi-frères adoptifs, demi-sœurs, demi-sœurs adoptives plus les demi-frères et sœurs des demi-frères et sœurs adoptifs. Elle n'offrait jamais de cadeaux de Noël, prétextant être toujours fauchée, et refusait le mariage. Selon elle, la réunion de sa nombreuse famille autour d'une pièce montée était une invitation aux carnages et scandales familiaux. J'étais quelque peu déçue, ayant déjà acheté un sachet de maïs à pop-corn pour le jour J. Rosalie était une de ces filles qui tombaient toujours amoureuses du « bon » pendant quatre mois puis qui vivait une séparation douloureuse, pour finalement retrouver le « vrai bon » et ainsi de suite. Son vrai bon du moment depuis plus de trois mois était Emmett McCarthy, un type baraqué que je connaissais d'il y a longtemps et qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer au cours d'une soirée. C'était un adepte des arts martiaux et autres types de combats asiatiques, du freerunning et c'était un sentimental qui ne s'impliquait dans une histoire que de façon sérieuse. J'avais une entière confiance en lui, je me demandais juste où le mélange des deux conduirait.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sentis qu'au bout de quelques secondes les coups de brosses que Rosalie me donnait.

- Tu es folle. M'exclamai-je.

- Tu rêves encore de lui. M'accusa-t-elle.

- Peut-être, oui.

- On t'avait prévenue.

Je ne répondis pas.

**Flashback : 7 years ago**

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu m'énerves ! s'exclama Angela, exaspérée._

_- Je suis têtue, dmis-je avec un sourire en coin._

_- Pire ! Écoute, tu fais une erreur de malade. Est-ce-qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ?_

_- Évidemment qu'il en vaut la peine, sifflai-je les dents serrées, énervée. _

_- Fais-le. _

_- Je ne peux pas juste lui dire « Hey Edward ! Salut ! Je t'aime toujours ! »._

_- Il y a des façons d'amener les choses, soupira Angela, en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Laisse tomber... _

_- C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Vous passez tous les deux, pauvres abrutis, à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux et..._

_- Laisse tomber, je t'ai dit. »_

_**If you love somebody, tell them. - R. McKuen **_**(1)**

**Fin Flashback**

Quelques heures plus tard, le directeur de la maison d'édition, Royce King, avait adressé à son auditoire un sourire ultra-bright et on m'appelait au micro, sur l'estrade.

- Merde, chuchota Rosalie.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé, encore intimidée par mon arrivée remarquée en **limousine**, et me dirigeai vers ce qui ressemblait le plus pour moi à une mise à mort, affublée d'une robe noire et de chaussures à talons. Je passais discrètement ma main contre ma cuisse pour m'assurer que le bas de ma robe ne soit pas coincé dans ma culotte et fis la bise à King tout en lui serrant la main. Il me tapa l'épaule pour m'encourager comme on flatterait la croupe d'un cheval de trait puis je m'approchai du pupitre. Si j'avais su j'aurais amené un brouillon. Je me raclai la gorge et un larsen résonna dans la pièce.

- Hum... bonjour à toutes et à tous, commençai-je avec un maigre sourire.

Je vis Rosalie assise au rang des invités me faire un signe d'encouragement.

- Je vous remercie d'être présents, c'est très encourageant surtout les... hum... fans, ce qui est pour mois très encourageant._ Hop, Bella Swan, une répétition-bafouillage, une ! me fustigeai-je._ Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, lançai-je alors dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans la salle.

- J'imagine que je dois présenter des remerciements à ceux qui m'ont aidé et encouragé à écrire _Absence sharpens love_ mais personne n'était au courant alors...

- Vous pouvez peut-être nous en dire plus à propos de ceux qui vous l'ont inspiré ? Proposa une jeune journaliste dans un sourire qui se voulait amical.

La garce, dans sa vaine tentative d'aide, elle m'enfonçait direct.

- A vrai dire, je crois que tout est dans mon livre. Il parle d'un homme et d'une femme amoureux, qui se mettent en couple et qui se séparent pour divers motifs pour finalement se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimeront toute leur vie, quoiqu'il arrive, mais que c'est trop tard. J'imagine que j'ai dû m'inspirer de mes expériences personnelles. Prenons l'exemple d'un traité de médecine, il est impossible d'écrire une thèse sans en maitriser parfaitement le sujet.

- Vous comparez votre roman à l'eau de rose à un traité de médecine ? Releva un journaliste de la quarantaine au sourire arrogant.

- Absolument pas, rétorquai-je sèchement. Je dis simplement que pour écrire quelque chose sur un sujet il faut le maîtriser. Quand on me demande si je me suis inspirée de mes propres expériences, je réponds simplement que si ma vie sentimentale était un désert total, j'aurais eu du mal à écrire un livre un tant soit peu réaliste. Pour répondre plus précisément à la question de Madame, je pense que vous pouvez vous fier au personnage de Riley et au fil de l'histoire tout simplement. Ils présentent plusieurs caractères de ma vie.

- Peut-on vous identifier au personnage d'Eva ? Intervint un autre journaliste.

- Pas du tout. Eva et moi, sans être de parfaites opposées, ne nous ressemblons que sur quelques maigres points. De plus, il est important de préciser que ce livre est fictif, non autobiographique. _Enfin, il faut le dire vite et le penser très fort, pensai-je._

- Vous ne nourrissez pas beaucoup notre curiosité, remarqua l'arrogant journaliste. Est-ce tout ce que vous pouvez dire pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu votre livre ?

Une bref coup d'œil vers la droite me fit remarquer que King semblait plutôt agacé par celui-là.

- Eh bien, les personnes du fond sont des fans et la plupart d'entre elles tiennent mon livre entre leurs mains. Les personnes du rang là-bas sont invitées par moi-même et si vous, Monsieur le Journaliste, n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de le lire, sans doute trop romantique, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour rédiger votre critique. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour écrire quelque chose, il faut savoir de quoi l'on parle !

- Dans tes dents Newton, s'exclama la jeune journaliste.

- Ceci dit, continuai-je, si vous avez des questions, je suis ici pour y répondre.

- Quelle était votre histoire pour que vous écriviez, cachée de tous, un ouvrage comme celui-ci ? Vous aviez surement une bonne raison !

- Des questions sur mon livre, précisai-je. Par sur moi-même. Peut-être publierai-je une autobiographie dans quelques années, qui sait. Bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas lu mon livre, il va vous être difficile de me demander des informations. Avez-vous malgré tout d'autres questions, Mr Newton ? M'enquis-je avec un sourire aimable.

- J'aurais une question, moi ! S'exclama la jeune journaliste. Allez-vous écrire une suite, quelque chose comme une saga ? Vu le succès commercial que _Absence sharpens love_ a rencontré, peut-être que d'autres livres pourrait le renforcer.

- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne pense pas que la fin de ce roman puisse en engendrer un second. Vous savez, je n'étais pas du tout dans l'optique de publier ni de remporter un quelconque succès en écrivant ce roman donc je ne l'ai pas adapté en conséquence. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais ajouter après ma citation biblique, que j'ai adapté au sens de mon roman « Il y a un temps pour aimer, un temps pour haïr, il y a un temps pour la guerre et un temps pour la paix » **(2)** . A la fin de mon roman, il est clair que même s'ils se remettent ensemble, ils ont trop vécu pour que ça se passe sans problème. Ce serait tiré par les cheveux si l'on retournait en temps de guerre. Alors une suite, non. Un autre roman avec une histoire différente, peut-être. Si elle convient à Mr King ! M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que cela soit pour tout de suite.

Des rires résonnèrent dans la salle et Royce King m'adressa un sourire.

- Merci, Isabella, répondit la journaliste avec un sourire.

- D'autres questions ? M'enquis-je.

L'ensemble des journalistes répondit par la négative et je leur adressai un sourire.

- Je pense avoir de toutes façons répondu à l'essentiel, je vous renvoie à présent vers mon livre pour de plus amples compléments. De toute évidence, tout est dedans. Merci à vous. J'invite maintenant mes lecteurs à me rejoindre dans le hall pour une séance de dédicaces.

Je leur fis un signe de main, les flashs crépitèrent à nouveau puis je m'éloignai du pupitre.

- Alors ? Grimaçai-je en direction de Royce King.

- Eh bien, pour une débutante ce n'est pas mal du tout. Même plutôt original ! Vous avez rabattu le caquet de ce Mike Newton de malheur et je dois vous avouer que j'ai trouvé ça très divertissant.

- J'aurai juste une critique très salée ! Rétorquai-je avec sarcasme.

- Oh, vous savez, la totalité des critiques de Mike Newton sont mauvaises. Entre nous, je crois que le jour où Mike Newton fera une bonne critique, personne n'osera lire le bouquin en question ! Et puis qu'est-ce que Mike Newton et sa rubrique à la noix à côté de la responsable culturelle du New York Daily Paper ?

- La petite jeune devant, devinai-je.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Félicitations Isabella.

- On me le dit souvent en ce moment, plaisantai-je, mal à l'aise. Vous m'excusez, j'ai des... hum... dédicaces à effectuer...

Il éclata de rire et me tapa à nouveau l'épaule.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers Rosalie, King m'interpella.

- A propos Isabella, votre livre va continuer dans sa lancée et... enfin, il serait utile d'engager un assistant.

- Un quoi ? M'exclamai-je ahurie.

- Eh bien, vous savez, un assistant, un impresario... Donnez-lui le nom que vous voulez, c'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe de votre emplois du temps, vos tâches quotidiennes, vos **plantes vertes** et surtout des interviews.

- King, reparlez moi de ça quand j'aurais trouvé un appartement avec baie vitrée et des **palmiers** devant ! _A Seattle, évidemment, ricanai-je intérieurement._

- Très bien ! Rit-il.

En début d'après-midi, mon téléphone portable sonna.

_- Eh ! C'était pas mal, je viens de te voir sur la 18 ! Héhé, tout le monde va causer de toi dans Forks ! _

- A ce propos, je crois que je vais rester un moment à Seattle chez Rose. Rien que m'imaginer me faire haranguer par la vieille Stanley et son staphylocoque facial me rend malade ! Et puis, il va falloir que je me rende dans des agences immobilières.

_- C'est pas faux. Être bien nourri, dans une maison propre de surcroît me rend mal à l'aise. Même Billy a trouvé que ça sentait la fleur ! Plaisanta mon père, faussement horrifié. _

- Bim ! Touché dans ta dignité d'homme des cavernes, le produit pour laver les sols sent l'**orchidée**, rigolai-je. Bon je dois te laisser. C'est que j'ai cette chambre d'hôtel si classe à disposition et que je n'ai pas pu encore tester le matelas.

Après quelques au revoir et mises en gardes sur les métros de Seattle, je raccrochai.

- Alors ? S'enquit Rose.

- Mon père se plaint de ma tendance « fée du logis ».

- Te fous pas de moi, Swan. Je parle de ta conférence, très réussie d'ailleurs. Pas autobiographique ?

- De toute évidence.

- Tu te fous vraiment de moi, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Eh bien oui, sinon je serais en ce moment même en train de faire l'amour avec Edward pour fêter ma réussite au lieu de discuter le bout de gras avec toi et tes sarcasmes !

- A qui la faute, Bella Swan ?

- Est-on obligée d'avoir, encore, cette conversation ? Soupirai-je. Ça fait sept ans que tu me tiens le même discours !

- C'est pour bien que tu saisisses la définition du mot « stupide » ! Rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. On mettrait ta photo à côté du mot dans un dictionnaire avec une brève explication et tout le monde comprendrait.

- La tienne à côté de « pénible » ça marche aussi, remarquai-je avec un sourire.

Elle me jeta un coussin à la figure en éclatant de rire.

**Flashback : 9 years ago**

_« Je peux prendre un cookie ? _

_- Nan. _

_- Bella ?_

_- Nan. _

_- C'est les miens, d'abord !_

_- Non, ils sont pour tout le monde ! _

_- T'es à moi et c'est mon anniversaire donc ce sont mes cookies. CQFD. _

_- Ne vous battez pas surtout, hein ? Intervint Eric qui zappait, s'énervant sur la **télécommande**. _

_J'éclatai de rire et me dirigeai vers la pièce où se trouvait l'**ordinateur**. _

_- Tia, tu m'as appelée ?_

_- Oui, je ne trouve pas le mot de passe de ton chéri !_

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ?_

_- Envoyer des mails incendiaires ou coquins à tous ses potes ! _

_- Euh, les mails coquins tu les réserves aux gars, hein ? M'inquiétai-je._

_- Évidemment !_

_- Bon ça va. Essaie mon prénom. Et amuse-toi bien pour les filles, ça peut être marrant. _

_Elle acquiesça, prise dans son élan artistique._

_- Hep ! Vous deux là ! Nous apostropha Edward, suspicieux._

_J'éclatai de rire et le repoussai jusqu'au salon où Eric nous observa, blasé. Edward saisit un sac de couchage et me plaça dedans, avant de me lancer sur son épaule, me faisant hurler. Puis il attrapa un coussin et commença à me mettre des petits coups. Me débattant, je nous renversai sur le matelas et, allongée sur Edward, ignorant Eric et ses remarques de dégout, j'embrassai mon amoureux. »_

_**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. - I. Bergman **_**(3)**

**Fin Flashback**

- Bella ! Tu le fais encore !

- Désolée, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

- Si tu veux, Emmett et moi allons au Buzz. Quoiqu'on devrait peut-être engager une ou deux armoires à glaces, maintenant que tu es une superstar !

- Non, c'est bon, ris-je. En plus je suis crevée, alors je crois que je vais juste rester ici et profiter des bienfaits d'un sommier ! Ça changera des lattes.

Je me levai et me plaçai devant l'immense miroir qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité d'un des murs de cette chambre. J'enlevai lentement la colonie d'épingles et d'élastiques qui avait envahi mes cheveux le temps d'une journée.

- Tu vois Bella, me dit Rose au bout d'un moment, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à éviter Emmett... C'est vrai quand on y repense, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et tu as toujours été occupée lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous retrouver tous les trois.

Je clignai rapidement de paupières, les doigts crispés sur une épingle, tentant de calmer mes battements cardiaques. Le souffle commençait à me manquer et, paniquée, je me retrouvais presque dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques années.

**Flashback : 6 years ago**

_« Hey ! Bella Swan ?_

_Je me retournai lentement pour voir qui m'interpellait ainsi au beau milieu de Seattle, où je venais d'emménager. Je reconnus sans difficulté la carrure imposante d'Emmett McCarthy et mon cœur se serra. Il s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambées et me fit la bise. _

_- Hey, Bella ! Ça fait super longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?_

_Depuis le temps, soulignai-je mentalement._

_- Écoute, rien de très palpitant. J'ai eu mon diplôme et puis voilà... répondis-je gênée._

_- C'est qu'on ne se voit plus trop du coup, remarqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _

_Du coup, pensai-je amèrement. _

_- Ça fait quoi, continua-t-il, inconscient. Euh... _

_- Deux ans, soufflai-je. Ça fait deux ans. _

_Pile d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je pour moi-même, tristement. _

_- Ok, dit-il, soudainement mal à l'aise. Et sinon, tu fais quoi maintenant à Seattle ?_

_- Je suis partie pour six ans de mathématiques là._

_- T'as toujours adoré les maths, se rappela-t-il en éclatant de rire. C'est grâce à toi qu'Eddy a eu son diplôme, il était nul à chier._

_Mon cœur se serra davantage et mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer. Je sentais arriver à toute allure LA conversation, celle qu'on me servait à chaque fois, comme amenée sur un plateau en or. _

_- A ce propos, vous ne vous parlez plus, avec Eddy ? _

_- Plus trop..._

_- Parce que vous étiez quand même super proches ! Insista-t-il._

_- Oui mais... non, déclarai-je, au bord des larmes. _

_Il m'annonça alors qu'il était tant pour lui de se rendre à son entrainement et je m'empressai de le saluer, en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste. Je continuai alors mon chemin, comme si de rien était et, lorsque me voir devint hors de sa portée, je me mis à courir et ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre universitaire, au diable les courses et le repas du soir. Je claquai la porte et me laissai glisser contre, les larmes coulant maintenant sur mes joues. Et parce qu'Emmett McCarthy ravivait en moi des souvenirs merveilleux mais surtout douloureux, je me promis de l'éviter quoiqu'il arrive, quitte à perdre un ami. »_

_**Brief is life but love is long.- A. Lord Tennyson **_**(4)**

**Fin Flashback**

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan et j'ai rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec l'un des agents immobiliers. Par contre je ne sais plus son nom, m'excusai-je avec un sourire.

L'hôtesse d'accueil, d'une quarantaine d'année, me dévisagea longuement avant de m'adresser un sourire éclatant.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous avez rendez-vous avec Stephen Hirsh. Il est encore avec un client alors si vous voulez bien patienter dans le petit salon...

- Oui, j'ai un peu d'avance. Je vous remercie.

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête et j'allai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir. Je pris alors un magasine qui trônait sur la table basse et le feuilletai. Je zieutais rapidement les appartements qui étaient mis en vente lorsque je sentis un regard sur moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'hôtesse d'accueil et vis qu'elle m'observai, hésitante.

- Miss Swan ? M'appela-t-elle incertaine en se levant et en contournant son bureau. C'est que durant ma pause de toute à l'heure j'eus fini de lire votre livre et... enfin je l'ai sur moi, enfin dans mon sac, et je me demandais à tout hasard si...

Elle se tordait les mains, l'air affreusement gênée.

- Vous voulez que je le signe ? Proposai-je en espérant que ce soit cela afin de ne pas passer pour une égocentrique.

- Volontiers ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur son sac.

Elle vint ensuite d'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de moi tandis que je prenais son livre... enfin le mien.

- Puis-je vous demander votre prénom ? Demandai-je, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise dans ce genre d'évènements.

- Elisabeth !

J'écrivis alors rapidement un mot gentil à son attention et lui remis l'ouvrage à présent dédicacé.

- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-elle, souriant aux anges, émue. C'est la première fois que je me fais dédicacer !

- Eh bien, je suis ravie d'être la première bien que, pour être honnête avec vous, je suis encore novice. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si le mot est un peu maladroit ?

- Il est parfait, m'assura-t-elle.

Nous entendîmes alors des voix d'hommes et la porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit. Élisabeth me remercia une nouvelle fois et retourna à son standard. Après avoir salué son client, celui que je devinais comment étant Stephen Hirsh s'approcha de moi et je me levai pour lui serrer la main.

- J'espère que notre entente sera fructueuse, Miss Swan et que je parviendrai à trouver pour vous le logement qui vous conviendra parfaitement ! Annonça-t-il en me saluant. Allons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.

Je le suivis et il s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer la première.

Après une heure et demie où il avait pris des notes sur mes goûts et mes exigences, il me congédia, me promettant de me téléphoner dès qu'il aurait établi un catalogue de biens potentiels.

Alors que je marchais dans la rue, flânant devant les vitrines des magasins de décoration, mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche. Instantanément, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, dans l'appréhension. Et j'hésitai alors à regarder le nom du correspondant, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de me joindre.

**Flashback : 3 years ago**

_« Allô ? Fis-je, distraite. _

_- Bella ?_

_Je me figeais. Même si au fil des années j'avais peu à peu oublié sa voix et sa tonalité, sa manière de former les mots, l'entendre me redonna la mémoire et je vis défiler dans mon esprit tous les moments de ma vie que j'avais, peut-être volontairement, oublié. _

_- Bella, c'est Edward. Edward Cullen._

_- Ouais, salut, dis-je en réfrénant ma joie._

_- Tu vas bien ? _

_- Oui, merci et toi ?_

_- Ouais, ouais. C'était pour avoir de tes nouvelles, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé..._

_- Oh, ouais, bien sûr. C'est sympa, dis-je avec hésitation, trop effrayée de dire un mot qui le pousserait à raccrocher prématurément. _

_Nous parlâmes longuement de mon cursus scolaire et de son boulot de flic. _

_- T'es à Seattle, toi, maintenant, c'est ça ? J'ai vu Emmett._

_L'année dernière, pensai-je. _

_- Oui, Seattle, répondis-je malgré tout. _

_- Toujours à Port Angeles, moi. Mais je devrais pas tarder à demander ma mutation sur Seattle. C'est qu'on s'ennuie un peu par là. Enfin, je m'amuse bien mais question boulot..._

_- Ouais, dis-je, mon cœur s'emballant à l'idée d'Edward Cullen dans la même ville que la mienne. _

_Tu me manques, hurlai-je dans ma tête, priant pour qu'il l'entende d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_- Et puis, avant me manque un peu. _

_- Avant ? Fis-je, pas sûre de comprendre._

_- Ouais, 'fin tu me manques des fois._

_Même si c'est « des fois », c'est plus que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer, me dis-je à ce moment-là, trop heureuse. _

_- Toi aussi. »_

_**He was my North, my South, my East, and my West. My working week and my Sunday rest. My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song. I thought that love would last forever : I was wrong. - W. H. Auden **_**(5)**

**Fin Flashback**

- Oui, Rose ? Dis-je en décrochant finalement, déçue.

- Ça_ fait trois ans que tu décroches avec cette voix là et ça fait trois ans que je me jure de ne plus te téléphoner. Pourtant je m'accroche, je dois être un peu stupide_, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, souris-je, habituée.

**- **_Bref, tu sais cette soirée avec Emmett, j'ai appris qu'il y avait des connaissances à lui qui venaient. Mais je ne les connais pas et je veux savoir si tu les connais. Après tout, tu fréquentes Emmett depuis plus longtemps que moi !_

- Dis toujours, soupirai-je, peu désireuse de me replonger dans le passé.

- _Si ça se trouve c'est des potes de fac_, me rassura-t-elle. _Alors il y aura un certain James, Laurent, et puis Tanya..._

Je cessai de l'écouter._ James, Laurent, Tanya..._ Ces prénoms sonnaient dans ma tête et mon cœur comme une mauvaise blague.

**Flashback : 6 years ago**

_« J'essuyai mes yeux et adressai un regard à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Je me relevai et lui souris._

_- Salut chérie, fit-il troublé._

_Je l'embrassai délicatement, longuement. Il enlaça ma taille tandis que je plaçai mes bras autour de son coup. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne sensuellement et je gémis doucement. Puis je m'éloignai de lui lentement. _

_Ignorant ses œillades curieuses et inquiètes, je m'assis sur le sol et il m'imita. Je tentai de faire un peu la conversation mais le cœur n'y était pas. _

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, ma puce ? Murmura-t-il, le regard triste. _

_- C'est plus pareil... chuchotai-je. _

_- Si..._

_- Non, affirmai-je, la voix plus forte. Tu n'es plus pareil... Tanya, Irina, Laurent, James... Depuis que tu leur reparles et que tu n'adresses plus la parole à Tia, Eric et Emmett... _

_- On se voit plus avec eux, ils ont toujours quelque chose à faire ! Et puis James et tout ça, c'est mes potes du secondaire ! Je les ai retrouvé et je suis bien maintenant, s'énerva-t-il._

_- Bah pas moi..._

_Ils trempaient tous dans des trucs pas net mais c'était les filles qui m'effrayaient le plus. _

_- Écoute, dit-il, je t'assure qu'ils sont sympa si tu les connais, insista-t-il. James, Ben, Lau..._

_- Ben est adorable, admis-je. Mais les filles, Tanya surtout..._

_-C'est mes copines... De toutes façons on a plus le temps de se voir nous deux non plus... Je crois que ça serait cool d'être tout seul._

_Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha et encadra son visage avec ses grandes mains. _

_- On se laisse du temps, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime mais c'est plus comment avant, tu as raison._

_- Je peux essayer de faire des efforts, tentai-je malgré tout, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes._

_- Non. C'est fini. »_

_Deux mois plus tard : _

_« T'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ? Insista-t-il._

_- Non, répondis-je, les dents serrées, dégoutée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais..._

_- Bella, je sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble mais je t'aime toujours un peu et puis après tout, c'est toi qui me plaît ! Tu le sais ! On pourrait être amis et... un peu proches aussi. _

_Mon cœur rata un battement et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en comprenant le sens de ses mots. _

_- Edward, tu es réellement en train de me proposer d'être ton plan cul ? Jamais, tu m'entends ! Pas après ce qu'on a vécu, pleurai-je. Putain, pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Écoute, tu veux pas, tu veux pas. Moi je vais pas insister, hein. » _

_Huit mois plus tard :_

_« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je ne te retiens pas ! M'exclamai-je au téléphone. _

_- Bon, je voulais parler sérieusement avec toi mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ? Demandai-je en me radoucissant._

_- C'était pour savoir si on pouvait se voir..._

_- Bien sûr ! _

_- Dans trois semaines, le jeudi soir ? Je crois que tu es libre, non ?_

_J'acquiesçai puis raccrochai quelques instants plus tard. Je retins un hurlement de joie et me mis à sautiller dans ma chambre. Je fonçai directement sur mon armoire à la recherche de la tenue parfaite puis me ravisai et plongeai sur mon téléphone portable pour informer Rosalie de la situation. _

_Trois semaines plus tard, je me tenais bien habillée avec des vêtements neufs, fraichement sortie de chez le coiffeur et joliment maquillée par Rosalie, emmitouflée dans ma veste en cuire, sur_ notre_ banc. Edward avait un peu de retard, mais c'était en quelque sorte sa marque de fabrique. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je laissai tout de même un message sur son répondeur, faussement décontractée._

_« Edward c'est Bella. Juste, je t'attends, j'espère qu'il ne t'est pas arrivé quelque chose , je commence à m'inquiéter. Rappelle moi s'il te plait... Bisous »._

_J'attendis encore une quinzaine de minutes avant de recevoir un message. Déçue et le cœur gros, je me relevai et retournai vers le lycée où Rosalie m'attendait pour un compte rendu détaillé. _

_« Ouais Bella, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ce soir je sors avec la bande, mon père nous a prêté sa voiture. Désolé. Bye, E. »_

_- Non mais attends, bon d'accord c'est un blaireau, mais envoie-lui vite un autre message pour fixer une nouvelle date. Peut-être en milieu de journée, comme ça il n'aura pas d'excuses, me rassura Rosalie._

_« Euh ouais, non. Enfin, on verra, pour le moment je ne sais pas. Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas. Bye Bella. E. »_

_- Ah bah si tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, ça change tout, cracha Rosalie, enragée, en voyant la réponse à mon message. »_

_**Love is like war, easy to begin but hard to end. - H. Mencken**_** (6)**

**Fin Flashback**

Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rougis, je pensais, pour changer, à la connerie qu'était ma vie. On me disait souvent que la vie était parsemée d'erreurs qu'on surmontait et qui nous permettaient d'être heureux. Dans mon cas, ma vie elle-même était un erreur. A chaque pas, chaque affiche publicitaire, chaque plaque d'immatriculation, il était dans ma tête. Un lieu où il était allé, un jour. Un numéro, la date de ma rencontre avec ses parents. Un adjectif, qu'il avait un jour utilisé. Un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Notre chiffre porte-bonheur. La couleur de mon pull, la marque d'une veste qu'il a. Son pull, avec lequel je dors chaque nuit. Un coin de rue où l'on s'est baladé, une destination où l'on aurait aimé aller. Un aliment, une heure, un prénom, un animal, un film, une musique, un banc, un trottoir, un parc, une maison... Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais dit qu'en changeant de ville, qu'en partant pour Seattle, avec la fac, tout s'arrêterait. Et même quand j'étais seule, planquée dans un débarras ou une buanderie, même si rien ne me rappelait lui, alors cette fois, mon esprit seul se remémorait les bons souvenirs.

**Flashback : 9 years ago**

_« Je suis nulle, pleurnichai-je en me redressant. _

_Edward s'assit derrière moi et caressa mon dos nu. _

_- Calme-toi, ma puce, ce n'est pas grave._

_- Excuse-moi, mais il y a des filles qui tombent enceinte à douze ans et moi je ne peux même pas faire plaisir à mon copain à bientôt seize ans ! Crachai-je, énervée contre moi-même. _

_- Écoute, bébé, on va aller gouter, se promener et on réessayera. C'est normal de bloquer et d'avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur, avoua-t-il._

_- Je suis une chochotte, couinai-je alors qu'il m'entrainait dans ses bras . Il y a des filles bien plus douées que moi et tu voudras aller avec !_

_Il m'embrassa délicatement, ignorant mes paroles et je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre._

_- On peut réessayer ? Chuchotai-je timidement._

_- Bébé, on a réessayé trois fois, tu ne veux pas te reposer et te détendre un peu ? On pourrait prendre un bain, me proposa-t-il tendrement._

_- C'est toi qui vois avec..._

_- Moi quand tu veux, répondit-il en riant. _

_Je ne dis rien de plus et l'embrassai en nous allongeant sur le lit. Ses mains caressèrent langoureusement mon dos tandis que ma bouche partait une nouvelle fois à la découverte de son torse. Je descendis progressivement et je vis ses abdominaux se contracter. Je pris doucement son sexe entre mes mains et léchait doucement le bout avant de souffler dessus._

_- Putain, siffla Edward en se crispant. _

_Ne voulant pas le faire attendre davantage, je le pris dans ma bouche et commençai un lent mouvement de va et vient. Sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements me rythmaient et je sentais son sexe grossir de plus en plus dans ma bouche. Je serrai délicatement les lèvres, tout en caressant son ventre. Il me ramena brusquement sur lui et m'allongea sur le dos. Il plaça son visage au niveau de mon sexe et mit la couette par dessus lui afin de je n'attrape pas froid. Je sentais sa bouche aspirer mon petit paquet de nerf et mon dos s'arrondissait immédiatement. Puis il aspira chacune des mes lèvres, me faisant crier. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis son doigt à l'entrée de mon vagin. Je me crispai un instant, ayant peur qu'il ait oublié que je n'aimais pas ça. _

_- Je vérifie juste si c'est assez mouillé, me chuchota-t-il en remontant vers mon visage. Ça fera moins mal. _

_- Je ne fais pas beaucoup... avouai-je en rougissant. _

_- Je sais, me rassura-t-il. Tu veux rajouter du produit ?_

_Je fis non de la tête et le plaçai entre mes jambes. Je sentis alors ses doigts sur mes tempes faire des mouvements circulaires et sa bouche sur mon nez. Il chercha quelques instants l'entrée de mon vagin et je le plaçai moi-même, poussant sur les fesses d'Edward alors qu'il peinait à entrer. Je poussai un cri, surprise par la sensation, alors qu'il venait de me pénétrer. Affolé, il voulut se retirer me je l'en empêchai._

_- Tu as fait le plus gros, lui dis-je le souffle coupé. Ne t'arrête pas maintenant._

_Il acquiesça et plongea sa tête dans mon cou en progressant à l'intérieur de moi. La seule douleur que je ressentais était celle d'être écartelée petit à petit, due à ma crispation. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur de moi, il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient, en m'embrassant. _

_- On y est, murmurai-je les yeux fermés._

_Il gémit et accéléra quelque peu ses coups de rein. Les premières ondes de plaisir que je pus ressentir à ce moment là ne furent pas physiques mais psychologiques : la satisfaction rassurante de pouvoir honorer celui que j'aimais. » _

_**Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own - R. Heinlein **_**(7)**

**Fin Flashback**

Des fois, je lui en voulais à Edward Cullen. Cette manie d'apparaître dès que je pensais tourner la page. À ne pas me lâcher, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de l'oublier ! Je lui en voulais, je le haïssais pour ça. Il me faisait espérer, croire qu'il m'aimait toujours. Parfois il me le disait. Mais on savait très bien que ce serait trop compliqué. Cette manie de toujours s'inquiéter pour moi, qui au fil des années ne l'avait pas quitté.

**Flashback : 10 years ago**

_« J'étais malade comme un chien. Franchement, une mononucléose de malheur qui me clouait au lit. Rien que de regarder l'écran de mon téléphone me donnait la fièvre !_

_Allongée, amorphe, sur mon lit, je vis du coin de l'œil l'écran de mon portable s'éclairer. Je trouvais le courage nécessaire pour tendre le bras et l'attraper. Je soupirai en voyant le nom de Jessica affiché. _

_« Bella, Edward m'a téléphoné pour avoir ton adresse. Il est inquiet, il arrive chez toi bientôt, il est parti de Port Angeles il y a trente minutes. »_

_Je me redressai subitement, oubliant mon mal de tête qui ne tarda pas à se manifester. Je connaissais Edward Cullen depuis un peu moins de deux mois et nous nous étions connu par le biais de Jessica qui sortait avec Emmett, le meilleur ami d'Edward. Nous avions sympathisé lors de nos quelques rencontres et nous parlions souvent grâce à un logiciel de discussion instantanée. Cependant, si au début je le trouvais un peu arrogant, ce n'était à présent plus le cas et il représentait à mes yeux la perfection qu'une fille pourrait rechercher chez un gars. J'étais amoureuse de lui mais ma timidité, mon « expérience » vierge de toute relation et ma peur de l'inconnu m'empêchaient de le lui avouer. J'étais peut-être muette mais je n'étais pas aveugle et j'avais remarqué les petites attentions qu'il avait à mon égard, les compliments et les mots doux bien choisis et j'espérais vraiment ne pas me tromper. Le fait qu'il contacte Jessica, qui n'était déjà plus avec Emmett et qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, pour avoir mon adresse et venir me voir, inquiet de mon silence depuis quelques jours était une nouvelle preuve pour moi et me comblait. _

_Je me levai, marchant précautionneusement vers mon armoire, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, afin d'enfiler un jogging un peu plus classe qu'un short de pyjama ainsi qu'un sous-pull propre. Je me dirigeai ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain et jetai un regard paniqué à l'image que me renvoyait mon miroir. Je brossai mes cheveux emmêlés depuis trois jours et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, essayant de masquer mes joues creuses, mon teint blafard, mes yeux rouges et mes épaisses cernes. _

_Une dizaine de minute plus tard, alors que je descendais les escaliers, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. _

_- Entre, criai-je faiblement, mes cordes vocales douloureuses. _

_Heureusement pour moi, il m'entendit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Edward, l'air soucieux. Il me regarda, toujours dans l'escalier, un pli barrant son front. _

_- Tu me donnes une minute, je te rejoins, lui souris-je en reprenant ma descente. _

_Il s'approcha de moi et me soutins, puis me guida jusqu'au canapé. _

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?_

_- Mononucléose, articulai-je difficilement. _

_Il parut encore plus inquiet et me saisit la main, ses grands yeux me dévisageant._

_- Relax Edward, chuchotai-je avec un sourire, afin d'apaiser le feu dans ma gorge. C'est juste une grosse angine qui fatigue énormément. _

_- Ce n'est pas très grave alors ? Demanda-t-il, un peu soulagé._

_- Pas vraiment. Et ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on ne peut l'avoir qu'une fois._

_- Heureusement, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur, tu ne répondais pas aux messages et..._

_- J'ai assez de force pour les lire mais pas suffisamment de concentration pour y répondre, avouai-je, avec un sourire contrit. Le moindre petit effort me fait grimper la fièvre à une allure folle. Enfin, j'espère que ce sera bientôt fini._

_- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, me fixant toujours._

_Je regardai machinalement la pendule du salon._

_- Mais tu n'as pas cours ? M'étonnai-je. _

_- Si, bredouilla-t-il. Mais j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose alors..._

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire une heure de route pour si peu, lui dis-je. Cependant, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. _

_- Ce n'est pas si peu, rétorqua-t-il. _

_- Ce n'est pas très grave, insistai-je avec un sourire. Je suis juste un peu mal. _

_- Oui, mais je t'aime et j'aime pas quand tu es mal. Après je suis mal aussi, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête. _

_Je le fixai sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il relevait la tête avec hésitation attendant, si ce n'est une réponse, au moins une réaction. Néanmoins, s'en douter est une chose, l'entendre en est une autre. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes pensées se bousculaient. Je ne savais quoi répondre ni quoi faire. Devais-je l'embrasser, lui dire « moi aussi » ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il m'observait avec un regard triste et je me maudis pour ne pas avoir eu la réaction appropriée._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal, dis-je. Je... hum je t'aime et je veux que tu sois bien. _

_Un sourire de plus en plus grand s'étendit sur son visage et il se rapprocha de moi. _

_- N'oublie pas que je suis malade, l'avertis-je. _

_- Je m'en fiche, répondit-il sérieusement. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et c'est juste normal que je veuille t'embrasser. Qu'importe la maladie. » _

_**Absence sharpens love but presence strengthens it – T. Fuller**_**(8)**

**Fin Flashback**

_C'est tellement con, pensai-je. _Quand on est jeune, adolescent, on se dit que c'est un parmi tant d'autres, que dans vingt ans on en aura connu des dizaines, des vingtaines peut-être. Alors on gâche nos chances, on sort, on en drague d'autres, car même si on l'aime, c'est sur que ça ne sera pas sérieux. Le plus pathétique dans tout ça, c'était que je l'aimais depuis toujours, qu'il m'aimait lui-aussi depuis toujours. Mais à vouloir ne pas faire comme les autres, ne pas croire à notre amour, quand on se rend compte des années plus tard qu'il était vraiment là, on regrette de ne pas avoir agi avant, d'avoir attendu, d'avoir laissé ce grand fossé s'établir entre nous et notre vécu faire sa loi. J'aimais Edward Cullen. Il m'aimait, moi Bella Swan. On a cru qu'on arriverait à s'oublier, que l'amour qu'on ressentait était le premier mais pas le vrai, qu'on passerait au dessus de ça. C'était il y a six ans. Presque la même durée sans se voir, mais en se parlant, en ayant besoin de la présence, même indirecte de l'autre. C'était le vrai amour, mais on l'a réalisé trop tard.

_**The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost.- G. K. Chesterton **_**(9)**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**

**(1) **Trad. : Si tu aimes quelqu'un, dis le lui.

**(2)** Il s'agit d'une citation tirée de L'Ecclésiaste, de La Bible. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une incitation quelconque à la religion. J'ai simplement trouver cette citation très jolie et surtout très adaptée à ce que je voulais dire.

**(3) **Trad. : Un baiser est une astuce merveilleuse choisie par la nature pour couper la parole quand les mots deviennent superflus.

**(4) **Trad. Brève est la vie mais l'amour est long.

**(5) **Trad. : Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest. Ma semaine de travail et mon dimanche de repos. Mon midi, mon minuit, mes paroles, mes chansons. I pensais que l'amour serait perdu pour toujours : j'avais tord.

**(6)** Trad. : L'amour est comme la guerre, facile à commencer mais difficile à terminer.

**(7)** Trad. : L'amour est la condition dans laquelle le bonheur d'une autre personne est essentiel à soi-même.

**(8)** Trad. : L'absence attise l'amour mais la présence le renforce.

**(9)**Trad. : La meilleure façon d'aimer quelque chose est de réaliser qu'elle pourrait être perdue.


	2. Petite annonce !

Bonjour !

Le concours est à présent bouclé comme vous avez pu le constater, et les votes désormais ouverts !

Si, malgré l'aspect tristoune et pour le moins singulier de mon histoire, vous avez apprécié mon OS...

Les votes se déroulent à cette adresse : http(:)/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-72889167(.)html

(parenthèses..)

Merci !

Lolie-Lili


End file.
